Reunited
by Macilla
Summary: Shadow can't get over the death of Maria. Amy can't help but feel it's up to her ot get him to open up. And Eggman might have figured a way to bring the dead to life?
1. Chapter 1: Stars and Books

Shadow stared up at the stars. There were easily visible from his spot on top of the apartment's roof. This was his place to get away. Many nights he had difficulties' drifting to sleep. He lived closer to the outskirts of the city so there was less light interference. He could here the sounds of cars passing, in a hurry to get to where they were going and get on with their lives. They all had families and friends to get to. They all had people who were expecting them to come home at night. It was two in the morning, and the city was only starting to slow down.

Shadow sighed as he tried to submerge himself into the sounds of everyday life. He didn't want to think about why he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to dwell on the past he couldn't leave behind. He didn't want to feel the hurt that shattered him every time it came. He didn't want to care.

But he did.

Today was May 15th. It was the only day that really ever stuck into Shadow's head, no matter how much he despised the date. He had avoided looking at the calendar for most of the week. He didn't think too hard on the date. Yet, the fact still slammed into him. It haunted him. It was May 15th.

It was the anniversary of Maria's death.

Shadow could still hear Maria. On the very day of her death she had pointed to each of the stars, telling him their names and story about how they got their names and fables made after them.

"_This one's Tenshi, the star of the angels. When I was little, Grandfather would tell me a story about how angels with pure hearts are allowed to build their houses there. They can see everything that happens but are only allowed to show themselves once a year, only when the star is visible, just like today._"

Shadow's vision blurred. He focused to slow his breathing. Why did it still hurt? Why did he still care? Why couldn't he just get over? Why did he have to go through this? Why didn't things just stay how they were? Why did Maria have to die? _Why?_

Shadow took a deep breath. Crying over her wouldn't bring her back. It was a useless action. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. Inside he knew that he could never truly give up Maria. She was a permanent part of him. Shadow's deep breathing had worked. The tears were pushed back. For now. He hadn't cried since the day Maria had left. In the beginning, he had to struggle to keep himself under control. Over time, Shadow could go an entire day without any emotions.

Sonic and his group of followers saw this as a result of his turmoil. They saw it as a negative result. They were always trying to "cheer him up a bit." However, they were really just bothersome. That is why Shadow hadn't put an effort forward to contact any of them lately. It was bordering on four months since the last time he had heard from them. They were all off living there lives.

Shadow did miss the young one, Cream, a bit. Something about her soft voice gave off a sense of pure faith in everyone she met. It made Shadow feel better. He felt happier when Cream looked at him and started off a sentence with Mr. Shadow. So formal for one so little. And then there was the pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose. Something about her had struck him in the chest. She had a kind face, just like Maria. There was so much about her that appeared to him in this fashion. _That's Maria, _he would often catch himself thinking around her and it hurt Shadow. Amy wasn't Maria, just a reminder of what he had lost.

Shadow sighed. He had to get back to bed so that he could wake up for work in the morning. This thinking was only going to lead him in circles. He needed to move forward.

The dark hedgehog stood. He turned and went over to the door that lead him up here and will lead him back down. The door opened with eased. Shadow noted the light switch but did not touch it. He knew his way around well enough to be able to walk down stairs without a light. Sincerely, he was the ultimate life form, walking wasn't much of a challenge.

Living the everyday life wasn't too exciting, Shadow admitted that without hesitation. The part he'd never say aloud is that he missed when he used to help Dr. Eggman. It gave him something to do, a test. He had been able to use the full extent of his strength and not hold back. Shadow couldn't remember a time since then that he had felt so good, so _alive. _

Shadow unlocked his front door and walked in. His apartment was the same as always: white walls, tan carpet, and tan tile. The furniture pieces were an unappealing green and the coffee table wasn't stable. The lights glowed weakly. In the two years he lived in this tiny "house", the only thing Shadow had changed was a lightbuld that went out. If need be, he could be out of the place in a day.

Shadow flipped off the light again and went to bed. He lay under the covers and stared at the ceiling until he fell into a restless sleep.

Shadow was greeted in the morning by nothing but his alarm clock. He turned it off in one swift movement and sat up. Looking at the ceiling he sighed. It was Monday, he got no sleep worth getting, and he had work. This was going to be an even worse day then usual. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minuets later he was ready and out the door. He turned around, locked the door, and left. He walked to work everyday. The bookstore he worked at wasn't to far away from his place and there was a good cafe on the way. From the time he left his house to the time he got to the cafe, Shadow was convinced that today was going to be dreadful.

He had bumped into a kid on roller skates, whom started crying profoundly, was called an emo freak, and caused one particular lady trouble for trying to help her pick up some money she had dropped. Nothing went right. Shadow walked in the cafe glaring.

"Hiya, Shadow," said the girl behind the counter. She worked there everyday. One day she had started a conversation with him and now they were "friends."

"Dani," Shadow said with a nod of his head to acknowledge her.

"The usual? I have it ready." Dani pulled over a cup of coffee from a little further down the counter and handed it to him. "Have a good day at work!"

"Thanks." With that, Shadow left. He wasn't much in the mood for conversation today.

He walked a few more blocks down to where he worked. Nothing bad had happened to him on the way there. He walked into the store. It was dark and had a musty smell to it. The building, which was fairly big, had all of the walls covered with bookshelves from top to bottom. Those bookshelves were overflowing with books of all kinds. The only windows were on the ceiling. The place gave off a sophisticated aura.

Shadow sighed as he thought of the dead boring day to come.

The bell above the door rang signaling someone had entered the store. It was three-o-clock and the busiest time of day. In the background, Shadow could here a couple of girls giggling from the magazine section of the store. He was currently stacking books is the fantasy section. A junior high girl had come through here early, say a new book that she was excited for, and nearly knocked over every book in that same section trying to get it. Shadow shook his head.

"Oh!" someone gasped from behind Shadow. He turned around to see the person who had happened upon him and this mess.

With the pink hair and emerald green eyes, it was hard not to recognize her, Amy Rose. Some things had changed though. She was wearing a white dress with a red bow at the bottom and a white ribbon in her hair in replace of the attire Shadow was accustomed to seeing her in.

"Shadow? Wow, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? I had no idea you worked here. In fact, I wasn't even sure you were still in town." Shadow took a moment to make sure she wasn't going to say anything else before he began.

"Hello Amy. It's been a while." Shadow looked over her. Amy was still basically the same. However, she was taller and had less baby fat. She still wore boots with a dress, but somehow it looked more elegant with the color change.

"I know! What have you been up to?"

"There isn't much to say. Ever since I got this job, it's pretty much been my whole life."

"How long have you worked here?"

"A few months."

"Wow, that's exciting! So where do you live? I bet it's a nice place." Amy looked at Shadow in such a nice way. It was like she couldn't even remember that they were once enemies. Well, maybe they hadn't been.

"Not really. Just an apartment a couple of blocks away. Nothing much."

"I would like to see it!"

"Well I get off of work in a few hours so-"

"'Kay, I'll hang around here until then," Amy interrupted. Shadow was going to suggest that she come back later, however he didn't want to appear rude.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment. They weren't really friends. It was just a label that Amy had put on him to make it seem less awkward. Or maybe it was for Shadow's benefit. Either way, it didn't change the fact that neither of them had put a foot forward to make contact over the past four months and friends would have by now.

Shadow watched as Amy glanced around shelves. She picked up a book of the shelf and looked at the cover. She flipped it over an examined the back. After a moment Amy looked back up.

"Shadow, have you read this?" Shadow sighed as he knew; this work shift was going to require a lot more talking then usual.

**Hey, thank you for taking the time to read this, my story. I am no professional writer or heck, I've never even really put to much effort towards writing a novel, but I do have a love for Shadamy and this is my way of how it should all go down. I hope that it wasn't too boring but I promise I will try to get better at this.**

**-Macy :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow's House

Amy checked her phone for about the millionth time in the past thirty minutes. No new messages... _Again_. She had texted Sonic, asking him if he knew that Shadow worked at the book store. Of course Sonic hadn't replied. He never does and it ticked Amy off. Okay maybe it wasn't _just _Sonic she was mad at. She was also mad at herself.

When it came to Sonic matters, Amy was so weak. She knew that she shouldn't like as much as she did. She knew that it wasn't ever going to be how she wanted it to be. She knew that he would always run off when she tried to talk to him. She _knew _all of this. But it didn't matter if she knew that or not. Anytime Sonic had saved her in the past or flashed one of his self-assured smiles, she fell for him all over again.

Amy looked around. She was sitting on a couch in the bookstore. Shadow was somewhere stacking a new novel or helping some boy find a magazine. He had been running around the shop all day and had hardly said anything to her. However, Amy was still in good spirits. She had been reading various books she found on the shelves. It was ten till five. Shadow was almost off of work. She was so eager to see Shadow's house. The suspense was killer.

Sighing, Amy picked up a book off of the little coffee table in front of her.

"Love is War," Amy read aloud. Flipping to a random page she read the first words that caught her eye.

_..."Though it is warm like the sun, it also creates similar shadows." The lady lifted a clawed finger. "Don't forget it, Miles."_

_"My name is Mark, not Miles."_

_"Either way, you have a lot to learn before you can ask for her hand." Mark just stared. How had she known...?_

"Hello," a voice smooth voice spoke from behind her shoulder. Amy jumped and flipped around. Shadow stood there with his right arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Oh, it's you. I was so wrapped up in the book, I didn't hear you." Amy sat the book back down. Standing she turned to Shadow. "Is it time to leave already?"

"Yes, I just finished my shift. I just will have to clock out and then you and I can begin walking to my place." He turned halfway and then looked back at Amy. He just looked at her until she took a step forward to follow. They walked along in silence. Amy felt like a child that had just been scolded for a stupid mistake. Her head was even held a little lower than usual. However, she still noticed when Shadow glanced behind him. It was like he was checking that she was still following.

They walked up to the front desk. Shadow walked around it and wrote something down on a little note. He pulled out a drawer and placed it in. Then without another word, we walked back around the desk and out the door. Amy jogged to catch up. As Amy and Shadow walked along, she followed ever so slightly behind. It was a pretty straight walk with only one right turn. The silence seemed to grow worse and worse.

Amy finally broke down and spoke. "So, what's your apartment like?"

"It's just a one bedroom apartment. I don't need any more than that." Amy noticed that Shadow didn't leave much room for a reply. It seemed like everything he said could be the end of a conversation. Amy wouldn't have that. She was determined to keep him talking.

"Is it very big?"

"Not all that big. Just a bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It's quite simple."

"No dining room?"

"There is a table in the kitchen."

"That's good. It sounds like you're doing okay."

"Yes, I believe I am." Amy noticed how monotone Shadow's voice was. It almost sounded dead. They turned and were suddenly in a parking lot, firmly hidden by a row of lush trees. Three little cats ran past the two hedgehogs, their younger mother calling after them. Shadow paid no attention to the kids, at least that Amy could see.

Shadow walked up to what must be his apartment door. It had 103 written on the front in white. He opened up the door and held it open it for Amy. She walked in with a slight nod of her head in thanks. Shadow followed her in after. He closed the door and stood awkwardly in the entry way. Amy turned around and smiled comfortingly at him. It struck her as odd that she was comforting him in his own house. He nodded his head and walked around her. Shadow entered the kitchen and called to her.

"Would you like something?"

"Um... water would be nice, if it's no problem." Amy was unsure. Shadow was so cold to her, it was almost scary.

"That isn't a problem. Give me a moment."

"Okay," Amy said with another smile. Salience filled the room. Amy switched uncomfortably between her feet.

"You may sit down. There is a couch in the living room. I'll join you." Amy walked into the living room to see a basic loveseat and recliner combo. She sat down on the loveseat, noticing the perfectly clean coffee table in front of her. Shadow walked in a second later, holding two glasses of ice water. He placed them down on the table and sat down next to Amy. The silence was maddening. Amy said the first thing that she could think of.

"It's kind of bare in here." Amy wondered if that was impolite to say.

"What do you mean? There's plenty or furniture."

"What about pictures?"

"I just don't have them."

"Oh." Amy stayed over for an hour. The conversation went pretty much nowhere due to Shadow's cryptic answers.

"See ya later, Shadow," Amy called over her shoulder as she left.

"Goodbye, Amy," Shadow said, emotionless as ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Shadow

Cream hummed happily to herself. Amy was coming over today and she couldn't wait. Amy kept saying that she had a big surprise for her and to be ready. Cream was pretty much bouncing in place. Amy always knew what she liked, so she was positive this was going to be really good. Amy was exactly like the perfect big sister to her.

"Mom, when will Amy be here?" Cream asked. She was a very well behaved girl, but her excitement was getting to her.

"Soon, Cream," Vanilla answered giving her daughter a glass of milk. Cream drank it quickly and went back to switching between staring at the door and staring at the clock. Cheese sat next to his owner playing with an orange marble. Right before Cream was about to explode a knock came from the door. Amy popped her head in.

"Knock, knock," she said with a smile. Cream ran up to the hedgehog and gave her a surprisingly strong hug for one as little as her.

"Amy! I'm so happy for today! What are we going to do?" Cream said, her voice a little muffled by Amy's dress.

"It's a surprise, Cream. But, don't worry. I know you will have fun," Amy said before turning to Vanilla. "Thank you for letting me take her for the day. I promise to bring her back in one, cute little piece."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Just don't let her run you to the ground," Vanilla replied good naturedly.

"Well we're off!" Amy said walking out the door. Cream ran up and gave her mother a kiss goodbye before following her idol. They walked down the street looking like the perfect sibling relationship. Amy even bought her some ice cream.

"Turn this way," Amy said with a wave of her hand. Cream followed without a question but was very interested. This was an apartment building. Did Sonic move? Who else would Amy bring her to visit?

Amy walked up to a door and knocked on it. She waited with a worried expression. She glanced at Cream and saw her watching. Amy gave a comforting smile right as the door opened.

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream exclaimed as she saw the familiar shape open the door. She gave him a hug. Shadow just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Why are you here?" he said directing the question toward Amy.

"I thought Cream would like to see you," she answered. He just stared at her. Cream stepped away from Shadow. "I've missed you Mr. Shadow." Cream was beaming. She was just so happy.

"Come in," Shadow said stepping aside.

The two stayed at Shadow's house for a while. Soon they had to leave because Amy had to help out at the restaurant she worked at.

"Thank you for having us," Amy said as the stood at the doorway of the house. Cream was putting her notebook back in her bag after drawing Shadow a picture of a flower.

"You were not a bother," Shadow said and found that it was actually true.

"Oh!" Amy said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a red picture frame. "It's a gift. So that you can put up a picture in your house. Give it some character. I hope you like the color."

"Thank you," Shadow said, polite as ever.

"Goodbye Mr. Shadow. I'll see you soon." Cream gave him another hug. Again, he just stood there.

"See you," he mumbled.

"Bye," Amy added in a cheerful tone. She smiled brightly at him and the pair left. Amy picked up Cream and gave her a piggy back.

"Thank you for taking me to see Mr. Shadow," Cream said after a good laugh at a man in a funny hat.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! But, is Mr. Shadow okay? He seemed... sad."

"I'm sure he's fine," Amy answered but even as she said it, she was unsure.

They arrived quickly to Cream's house. Amy left with a wave. Cream went into her room and got out her diary. She wrote quickly.

_Dear__Diary,_

_Today__Amy__took__me__to__see__Shadow.__He__seems__different__then__before.__I__don't know__why.__I__just__hoped__that__he's__happy.__I__drew__him__a__picture__of__a__flower.__He__seemed__happy.__I__hope__that__Amy__will__take__me__to__see__him__again.__I__also__think__that__I__left__my__favorite__pen__on__his__coffee__table._

_Love,__Cream_

**So,****that's****chapter****three.****I****know****it's****short****and****all****but****I****love****Cream!****Give****me****one****or****two****more****chapters****and****we****will****get****into****the****action!****Next****chapter****is****one****I'm****looking****forward****to****for****no****reason.****:****P**

**-Macy**


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging with Tails

Sonic's phone went off. Again. He could hear his default text tone go off from across the garage. He never took the time to change it.

"You gonna get that?" Tails asked from underneath the Tornado II. Sonic hesitated before shuffling over to his phone. He knew who it'd be.

"_Hey Sonic! Did you know that Shadow works at that old bookstore? Crazy right?_

_-Amy Rose 33"_

"_Do you think it'd be a good idea to take Cream to see Shadow? I am SO indecisive! LOL_

_-Amy Rose 33"_

"_Lol I think I will. Cream would love it! And maybe she can get that stick of a mud to smile a bit_

_-Amy Rose 33"_

The last text was a picture of Amy, Cream, and Shadow. Cream had her cheek pressed against Amy's as Shadow stood awkwardly beside the two. He clearly didn't take selfies much.

"Who was it?" Tails chipped in. He crawled out from under the belly of the plane. Grease was speared all down his front fur and his goggles he wore were disheveled.

"Who do ya think?" Sonic replied. His tone let on to his annoyance.

"She might not text you so much if you replied once in a while." Tails padded over to his toolbox and began searching for his needed tools.

"Not gonna add fuel to the fire," Sonic snapped back. Tails shoulders slummed forward at the abrasive tone. Sonic made to comfort him, but then Tails turned around, cheery as ever. Though, his smile seemed a bit force.

"You sound a bit more philosophical these days," Tails said with a mock. "You finally been talkin' to Sally again, haven't you?"

"Ha, ha! What Tails? What are you talkin' about? Sally and I ain't talked in years. Why would we suddenly start now?" He stuttered just a bit. His smile was a little cracked at the edges.

"Aw come on, ya know I'm just teasing. She's a great gal, Sonic." Tails patted the blue hedgehog on the arm, leaving a grease mark in the fur.

"Yeah she is...," Sonic trailed off.

"Too bad things didn-" Tails started

"Yeah, too bad." Sonic hastily cut him off as he grabbed a rag to wipe off the grease stain.

Tails awkwardly walked back to the Tornado and began to work. The sounds of metal on metal did not do enough to fill the uncomfortable silence dominating the space. Sonic didn't handle uncomfortable well.

"Hey Tails, I'm gonna go for a run," said the blue hedgehog. He slipped out the door before his friend could reply.

Sonic took one deep breath of air and took off running. Tails was right. Sonic had in fact spoken with Sal again. She had contacted him to see if he could track down Knuckles for her. Sonic said he would help and all, but the conversation had been so cold that it hurt him just as much as if she had called him to fight again.

Sonic sped up to try and outrun his thoughts. He focused on his breathing and the wonderful feel of wind in his fur. Running was his escape. It was his everything. And maybe one day he'd be able to run with the only other person who could run like him again, Shadow.

Sonic was surprised to hear that Shadow was working at the bookstore now. It seemed so... dull for the black hedgehog. Shadow had once lived a risky life working for Eggman, yet he turned down the opportunity to work along side Sonic after the battle. He figured that Shadow would go off and find a place at G.U.N. or some other similar place, but a _bookstore_. That just wasn't right.

A flash of reflected light caught Sonic's eye and he pulled to a stop. Another one from the same area hit his sight once more and in a flash, he was off. He ran full speed to investigate what could possibly be up in the secluded area. In a moment he was located in some bushes on the outskirts of a cove.

Sonic's eyes bulged as he saw soldiers. They were moving large metal crates that seemed to have some discoloring on them, as if they had been underwater for a really long time. One by one the crates were loaded onto a truck. Directly to the right off Sonic's hiding spot were two men talking.

"How many crates?" the larger of the two men asked. He had no hair on the top of his head, but a thick enough beard to make up for it, though his beard was completely gray. He was obviously in charge here.

"Twelve, sir," the smaller and younger one said. He had brown hair and a scar on his next that Sonic guessed was from a burn.

"Very good. Send a message to base saying we have found Gerald Robtnik's lost files. There better be some tea when I get back too." The bearded man said with a huff before clamoring over to the truck. The kid with the burn ran off, much more nimbly than his superior, to where he had placed his bag with his cell phone.

Sonic wasn't 100% sure what were on these files, but he just knew that there was trouble coming. As silently as he could, he took off running for Tails' garage. He needed some extra brain power for this problem.

AN:

I would just like to make a formal apology. I know I haven't written ANYTHING for this is at least two years, and I am sorry. I'm sorry for everyone who actually like this story and have been waiting for an update. I'm sorry for those who were kind enough to favorite and review this story and I didn't return the favor. But, as a thanks, I am starting this story up again. I originally stopped writing it because I felt like no one cared about it. But I guess I learned that even if I only have one fan, I owe it to that one fan to continue writing because they were kind enough to enjoy my writing. So yeah, I'm back. And as a special thanks to Espionage247, who really gave me that last kick in the butt to start this story again, I made this chapter about Sonic with a splash of Sonsal. Thank you guys so much!


End file.
